newwingsoffirefanfandomcom-20200214-history
Moon Sisters
The Three Moon Sisters are goddesses worshipped by the SilverWings and a number of GlassWings. The three moons in the sky of the dragon planet are thought to be the unhatched eggs of the Moon Sisters. Their worshippers believe that the eggs will hatch, and when that happens, the Sisters will join them on the surface of the planet, bringing their blessings with them. Worship Dragons who follow the Moon Sisters wear a necklace with a single, simple pebble on it. This is to recognize the Sister's creation of The Blessed Isles as a haven for those who believe in them. Each dragon must find their own pebble during a special ceremony, typically done at age two. The Moon Sisters ask only that their worshippers follow a set of principles: they must seek out knowledge each day. Every dragon has something to teach you, even if they don't know it themselves. A worshipper of the Moon Sisters commonly ends their day by reciting what they have learned with a friend or family member. The next principle is that a worshipper should always try to understand nature rather than fight it. If you know that most snakes will only bite if you step on it, or one plant that is normally poisonous can be eaten if cooked, life becomes easier. Next is that a worshipper should keep themselves clean; this prevents wounds from becoming infected and promotes pride in oneself. Lastly, a worshipper should pursue some kind of creative endeavor; be it dancing or singing or painting, such acts please the Moon Sisters and bring happiness to those around you. All SilverWings and GlassWings have the option to join the 'priesthood' of the Moon Sisters, the Perigee, at age twenty. This is a group of educated dragons who create works of art, study the natural world, and provide education for all who seek them out. Despite their status as worshippers of the Moon Sisters, the Perigee does not try to push their beliefs onto others if it is unwanted. Celebrations, Festivals, and Ceremonies During the Ceremony of Stone,''' '''each dragon must find their own pebble. This typically happens at the age of two, but those who were not born into the worship of the Sisters are recommended to do this after they have recognized the sisters for two years. The dragons may search the shore of any body of water, but oceans are considered to have the strongest connection to the Sisters. Once the dragonets have found their pebbles, their parents will help them shape the stone to allow a string to be run through it, then they are expected to wear the stone for the rest of their lives. The day is usually capped off with feasting and celebrations. It's a fun ceremony that dragonets and adults alike look forward to. The Perigee The priesthood of the Moon Sisters, the Perigee are a group of highly-educated dragons that enact the Sister's will upon the world. They follow the Sister's principals closely, acting as scientists, teachers, artists, sculptors, poets, writers, and musicians. Any dragon over twenty years of age may join their ranks, though the highest positions are always held by SilverWings, the original believers of the Moon Sisters. Moon Children SilverWing Perigees who have done a great service to the Moon Sisters may be rewarded with a blessing for one of their dragonets. They offer up an egg to the Moondial in the Great Temple on Silver Island, leaving it there until it hatches. The dragonet born from such an egg is strange, with white scales and eyes, blessed by the Moon Sisters to carry a bit of them within itself. Moon Children have the ability to breathe forth bolts of lightning and are naturally gifted at shaping stone. They are respected by worshippers of the Moon Sister, and often receive gifts of stone jewelry and rare fruits when they pass through towns where the Sisters are recognized.